This invention relates generally to improvements in type ribbon feed apparatuses and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a type ribbon deskewing means.
Prior art type ribbon feed apparatuses have generally lacked a satisfactory mechanism for properly rewinding a continuously moving ribbon, which travels at various angles to the plane of the ribbon spools. The changes in angles are necessary, when for example, it is desired to change a portion of the type ribbon from one color to another color. i.e., black to red. When the ribbon is moved at an angle to the plane of the ribbon spools, skewing results which causes non-uniform coiling of the ribbon as it is wound on the ribbon spool. The non-uniform coiling of the ribbon results in the jamming of the feed mechanism driving the ribbon spools.
In the prior art type ribbon feed apparatuses, because the skewing results when the plane of the ribbon is moved at an angle to the plane of the ribbon spools, the ribbon guide is normally operated in a coplanar relationship with the ribbon spools. Skewing is reduced by limiting the angle of movement of the ribbon on the ribbon guide and by lowering the feed rate of the ribbon. By doing this, the ribbon has the opportunity to adjust by slipping sideways on the ribbon guides, thereby minimizing the non-uniform coiling of the ribbon on the ribbon spool.
Because the skewing results in an asymmetrical tension on the ribbon, additional force is required in changing the angle of the ribbon on the ribbon guide.